In Another Middle Earth
by LilliamSlasher
Summary: A.U. Thorin has survived the Battle of Five Armies, and it seems he is unable to keep the hobbit out of his mind. (Warning: slash, non-angsty fluffyness)
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **__"In Another Middle Earth"  
__**Fandom:**__ The Hobbit (film)  
__**Pairing: **__Thorin/Bilbo  
__**Type:**__ A.U.  
__**Warning:**__ Fluff. Non-betaed. English is obviously not my native language.  
__**Disclaimer:**__ All characters and places created by J. R. R. Tolkien._

Chapter 01

He can't get the hobbit out of his mind, and at first is hard for him to understand why. Is it the guilt that still bites at him, for all the times he mistreated Bilbo? But his poor, dear burglar have told him a hundred times that he was forgiven, and the relationship between them had healed, while his wounds did the same.

No, is not just because of his guilty conscience; there are thoughts in his mind of a much different, and enjoyable, nature. Sometimes he sits in his throne and dreams, not of the Arkenstone, but, surprisingly, of the hobbit's gracious turned-up nose, or in those deep blue eyes that pass so easily from innocence to mischief, or how those soft cinnamon curls must feel between his fingers. These thoughts leave him sometimes anxious, sometimes with a pleasant warmth in the chest.

Something similar he once felt for a girl, many, many years ago, so many that he almost have forgotten.

The dwarfs that have been lucky enough to met the burglar where always telling him how much they miss Bilbo, but Thorin is pretty sure none of them feels that sharp and persistent need to hear his voice or see his smiling round face.

And one day the King Under The Mountain has a revelation: Bilbo is something soft and sweet, something noble and good and unusual, and for that, precious. Something he must have in his life. It takes him some time, and a couple of talks with Balin, to admit these feelings are no other thing than love, and of the most romantic kind.

…

Love between men is not uncommon for their race. It's convenient, when women are so few, and in some cases, as all kinds of love, inevitable. Thorin would not be the first king to have a male consort, of that he is sure, although he would be the first one to have a hobbit beside him. But that is no reason to reject a possible relationship with Bilbo, and although he is stubborn, Thorin does not waste time doubting or fearing rejection, and decides to declare to Bilbo his love, but first he must send for him.

…

The trip from Erebor to The Shire is long, but is even longer for Thorin, that awaits in his mountain, incapable of knowing on which part of the road are Fili and Kili already, and if Bilbo comes with them or he has declined the offer. But the tortuous wait eventually comes to an end: this morning Bilbo's cheerful voice starts to resonate through the stone halls, and Thorin gets ready to greet him.

…

They hug, and the hug is long and tight, and none of them wants it to end. Bilbo is glad to see him, but there's curiosity in his eyes for the reason of this meeting. Thorin just smiles, and hopes his love is reciprocated.

All through the day Thorin makes some room in his busy schedule to spend time with Bilbo, and chat with him about this and that, about what happened in The Shire and what happened in The Mountain, small and lighthearted things, but valuable in a way. At night, while dining with some of the dwarves of the Company, those who stayed with Thorin to help him rule a mountain that is slowly filling up with life again, Thorin squirms in his seat, his grim eyes fixed on his plate: he just wants to stay alone with his hobbit, but the dinner seems to last forever.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The dwarfs have prepared him a particularly luxurious room, right next to Thorin's, and Bilbo unpacks happily. He is anxious to show him his new red book, the one he bought when he returned to The Shire with the idea of capturing the adventure they lived. He is very proud of the map he began to sketch, though he knows it needs some corrections. Bilbo looks around and wonders if he could get used to living there in a stone room, among dwarves, under the mountain, if Thorin asked him to stay; since he returned home from his adventure he feels oddly isolated from other hobbits, and in a way he is thankful for that. What do they know about the things that happened, the things he saw, in the past year? Only the Company understands. There is a unique bond between him and these dwarves, and a deeper bond with Thorin in particular.

Thorin ...

Majestic and frightening Thorin. Cruel, noble, faithful. Tender. And that smile ... Bilbo shakes his head and quickly changes the course of his thoughts.

After a long, relaxing bath, Bilbo goes to the great balcony to smoke his pipe, and is pleasantly surprised to find Thorin there, sitting on a stone bench, a few feet away to his right. His skin looks fresh and his hair is still wet after his own bath. His "V" neck shirt partially reveals his chest. Bilbo's cheeks burn for a moment as he admires the dwarf's beauty. He sits beside him and together they enjoy the starry night in silence.

After a while Thorin stands and waits for Bilbo to do the same. The hobbit obeys the tacit order, leaving the pipe on the bench.

The dwarf feels quite nervous: how must he treat a hobbit in these circumstances? He fears being too harsh and brusque. He gets closer to the hobbit, without saying a word. Now Bilbo is nervous too, and starts talking hurriedly, about nothing at all, just to cover the awkward silence. Thorin smiles, enjoying the effect he has on the hobbit. He reaches out to touch one of Bilbo's soft hairless cheeks with his big hand, a gesture somewhat hesitant, which cuts short the hobbit's talk, a half-formed sentence hanging in the air. Bilbo is surprised to see longing in the dwarf king's eyes.

Suddenly Thorin takes Bilbo's face with both hands, pulling him closer in a demanding motion that the hobbit does not dare to resist, his eyes open wide as two large plates. The dwarf mistakes Bilbo's surprise with fear, and releases him. But Bilbo doesn't move away: he gets closer.

They both close their eyes. Their lips touch once, they pull apart, they touch again. Thorin kisses him gently, and Bilbo imitates him clumsily, timidly resting his hands on the dwarf's muscular body, thinking "Dear Aüle, I'm kissing a dwarf! ... I'm kissing the king under the mountain ... I'm kissing Thorin, and Thorin is kissing me". And with that last thought Bilbo finally relaxes.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin moves his hands over the hobbit's torso, feeling the soft body underneath his clothing. Bilbo trembles when their tongues make contact, and Thorin's blood burn for this delicate creature. His hands and kisses become greedy; he wants to devour him.

Bilbo's head is spinning; the heat, the smell, the taste, surrounds and intoxicates him, while those heavy, rough hands hold him tight. Bilbo never felt so aroused in his life, and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment when Thorin's leg rubs against the erection in his pants, more so when he hears the moan that comes out of his own lips. Thorin replies it with a deep growl, and drags him into his room while kissing and nibbling his neck and pointed ears. The hobbit moans again, helplessly. Thorin pulls at his clothes; Bilbo begins to undress, and Thorin does the same.

...

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** Considering the explicit nature of the rest of the chapter, I can not post it here (site's rules). However you can find the complete chapter 3 (uncensored) on my Archive Of Our Own account.

/works/696673/chapters/1302863

If the link doesn't work, you can just google "Archive of our own LilliamSlasher" to find my works, or google "slashpress blogspot" to read the story from my personal blog.


End file.
